


they have it together

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff everywhere, Light Smut, Lydia is a genius, did i write another stydia fic?, jock! stiles, let's just say they have chemistry together ;), lydia has a massive crush on stiles, nerd! lydia, reversal au kinda, seriously, yes i did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 04:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lydia martin is intelligent, beautiful and has a perfect record who might just be in love with one of the most popular boys in school, stiles stilinksi and only luck will have it that he is her new chemistry partner





	they have it together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hawkins_bound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkins_bound/gifts).



> i'm finally done with this and wow i love them

Lydia martin was a scholar to say the least. She always was on time, rarely missed school and was in multiple clubs including national honor society and yearbook. It’s not like she didn’t like to have fun, she did but that fun was mainly sitting home with my best friend and watching movies til they both fell asleep.

She was conventionally pretty sure but she just didn’t fall into that crowd, she swayed more to the side that stuck they’re faces into books and missed all the parties. Her best friend allison didn’t. 

If she went to any parties at all, they were mostly allison’s idea.

She had been to a few. The biggest ragers were thrown by scott mcall and stiles stilinski. Scott mcall was pretty attractive and had charisma that wouldn’t quit, along with being one of the best lacrosse players, it was only meant to be that he was one of the most popular kid in school along with stiles stilinski 

Scott was alright but stiles was well stiles. It might so happen that lydia has had a crush on him since he shared his apple slices with her in kindergarten and started the flame of a non-stop crush but she had it under control. Yes undercontrol. mostly 

Besides the fact that everytime he just so asked her to borrow a pencil, she fell completely apart and under his spell from his light grin

It was wishful thinking to even imagine a world where him and her would run into the same circles. She was just a body among the student body.

“Lydia, lydia, lydiaaaa” allison called before she finally zoned back in. lydia rolled her eyes, “what do you want”

She just pointed in front of the classroom, just in time to see mr. Libdon picking out partners- he let out a long ragged cough before pointing out to lydia then across the room to non other than stiles stilinski. Shit, 

“Martin and stilinski. You two will be partners for the length of this assignment.” after that, all of her sense shut down and all she could focus on was the light grin that was plastered on his face as he looked back to her. Dimples piercing her soul

She eased into a smile as he waved back to her and turned around in his seat. She turned to see allison next to her with a eyebrow raised but lydia just shooed her of

It was nothing but a assignment. She knew that, he knew that and everyone knew that but that didn’t stop allison from chasing her down that halls as she made a beeline for the library. 

“So you and stiles huh” allison grinned

“Yeah we’re partners, not that big of a deal” she said, still not making eye contact because she knew that allison would break off her relaxed persona if she did

“Oh come on lyds, you have had a crush on him since we were peewee little kids and this might be it”

“Be what?” little shrugged a little ticked off, “the chance for us to actually pass the class which he will probably pin all the work on me”

“Okay whatever but i’m telling you, he’s going to be falling all over you.

Lydia quickly push away all the things allison had said. This was real life and not some rom-com and he would not just fall all over her like that. She was just being realistic. And that was her mind set as she walked into her 3rd hour chem class. --

Being waved over by a smiling stiles, everything about him was so easy and laid back. From his outfit of a grey shirt that wrapped around his torso just right to his smile that made her feel at ease but only slightly at ease. The other part made her extremely conscious of every detail as she tucked in a strand of her strawberry blond waves and strode to the empty chair next to his.

“Hey” she quickly said as she took the seat next to his

“I’m kinda glad we’re partners” stiles laughed. Lydia looked up and traced his expression, “really” she let out a pained laugh’’

“Yeah, i mean there is no way i could pass this semester but since your my partner well i might have a fighting chance”

“Oh. oh okay well yeah we should probably get going” she started talking out all of her notes as stiles pulled out a single piece of paper, “okay got it”

“That’s it” lydia tried to keep a giggle in. “well lyds, can i call you that? Not all of us are complete mathematician genius”

She couldn't help the eyeroll she made,”i’m not a genius”

“Oh come on, i’ve seen you around” he smirked, “your gonna win the frickin nobel prize”

“There isn’t such a thing as a nobel prize for mathematics” she corrected, letting out a little laugh. Stiles shook his head, “see what i’m talkin about, your gonna go places lydia martin”

“Whatever stilinski”giving him one more once over before scooting a little closer so he could see the notes. She still couldn’t believe she strung enough courage to actually sit this close to him or to actually hold a conversation for that matter but once he started, it felt like the easiest thing 

She almost forgot they actually had class

“So that’s how i got this scar” stiles grinned proudly, wiggling his right eyebrow, covering just enough where you could barely see the long scar.

“I don’t know whether to be impressed or in awe for how stupid you are” she hummed

“I say you should be impressed i mean i could of died” he fake gasp

“Yeah very serious stuff, death by chihuahua sounds so brutal” lydia laughed

“ you know lydia, you know what you are-- stiles was interrupted by the loud ding that sounded the room

“It’s time to go? We barely go any work done” she glanced up at the clock and hurried to gather her papers. “I had no idea you were so chatty martin” stiles down at her

She hadn’t noticed it til now, standing this close, how much taller he was. She felt her stomach flip as he grinned down at her

“I guess we could work on it after school” stiles suggested. Him, actually wanting to spend more time with her. It was weird but something in the way he looked at her made it feel right and she wanted to, oh did she but, “sorry i have debate club after school”

“Okay then tomorrow, i have lacrosse but meet me after and we’ll study” he said as he slowly crept out towards the door, he was persistent, she would give him that. “I had no idea you had such a passion for learning chem” 

“There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me martin” he winked as she rushed out the door 

There were more people in the game stands then she previously thought then again most of the lacrosse player’ girlfriends liked to watch their boyfriends practice. Maybe that’s why it was so weird waiting for stile’ to finish practice

She couldn’t help watch his body move as he ran across the field. He wasn’t the most well build guy out there but he wasn’t anything to scoff at either

She was caught off guard as stiles somehow snuck behind her, “hey” he said as he wiped the sweat that glazed his forehead, “i’ll be right out. Lemme just go and change”  
She gave a quite nod and it wasn’t too long before he returned looking cleaned up. 

“So where do you want to go” stiles asked following lydia to her small car that she parked by the field. “We can go to my house, i mean if that’s fine with you” stiles suggested 

“Yeah that's fine.

Stiles was quiet for most of the ride until he finally spoke up, “i don’t want you to think i’m so dumb jock that just wants to slid by”

Lydia looked back to him, a little shock by his blatant statement

“I don’t think that stiles” she assured and that was it. It was strange to think that stiles cared how she perceived him. “Well good”

She led her the way to his house and followed him to his room. It was pretty much how she suspected. A little messy but a kind of organized “messy.

It felt weird to actually be in stiles’ room, not that she had been in any other boys room before but still

She sat on the edge of his bed as she scanned through his room. Comic books stacked on shelves and his lacrosse equipment in the corner 

“what's wrong?” stiles’ asked. Curious by the look on Lydia’s face, “Sorry my room’s a little messy, I'm used to just having scott in here”

“no it's not that, just not use to being in a boy's bedroom” lydia shrugged. It was the truth. 

“oh come on lydia, like you haven't had a boyfriend before” stiles unconvinced 

“what! I haven't” 

“I'm sorry but that's hard to believe that nobody's asked you out before” stiles shook his head

“well believe it, not everybody gets dates every week”

Stiles laughed, “I've dated one girl and well you can see by the past tense how that ended”

“how come, i mean it's not like you couldn't get any girl you wanted to” lydia asked. 

“wow I'm flattered lyds” stiles faked gasped

“shut up” she shook her head

“i don't know, I'm just not big on the dating scene i guess but do you want to keep talking about my love life or do you want to teach me something” 

“hey you started it” lydia grinned, “anyways let’s get to it” once lydia started she could not stop talking and stiles hung onto every word. Listening to lydia was riveting- “so back to my point, As the solid substance becomes hotter its particles vibrate more violently.”

“It's hot” stiles suddenly speaks up in the middle of her rant, “what” she raises an eyebrow. She feels her face up as he repeats, “it’s hot, you know the particles that you were talking about”

Oh. oh yeah hot anyways” she tries her best to sidetrack from embarrassing mixup and stiles mostly leaves it alone for the most part but there is a different type of smirk that plays along his face and she rants more on about particles and she feels like she can’t shake it off”

They work awhile until she finally packs her stuff up and drives home. It’s not until she gets home and takes care of her nightly routine that it hits her, hits her like a fucking truck- this subtle crush she had on stiles was apparently not-so subtle and she had no control.

 

She needed sleep that what she needed and she would wake up and maybe then she would realize that this is some fantasy dream and she should move on but her second part of her brain was telling a different story, a story that she happened to like more- was he flirting back

It’s not like she was a lot of experience but she’s read enough books to now when a person is extra friendly and wasn’t he exactly doing that 

But she hide the thought away, hide it and locked the key. She didn’t have time to play with the idea one second longer.

It was the next day that she new that was total bullshit. “Hey lydia” a voice spoke behind her and she yanked her earbuds out and saw stiles. Stiles in a library 

“Stiles? What are you doing here?” she looked up at him inquisitively.

“What! Can’t a guy just visit the library, you know just because your this genius doesn’t mean your the only one that can crack a book open” he joked, “so is this seat taken” he pointed to the seat next to her”

“Nope. go ahead” she moved her books to the side to give him room“So what are you doing in here” 

“I don’t know, i just saw you and you looked like you needed some company” stiles shrugged

“A-okay” she decided to just go with it. He actually wanted to sit with her

“And i need help” stiles added. She shouldn’t of felt the bitter tang of disappointment but she couldn’t help but feel it. I mean they were study partners and that is as far as it will go and she needed to face it.

Yeah” her voice sounded a little distant but she transitioned back before he noticed and forced a smile just to push it,

“Well i really need to keep my grades up for lacrosse and i was wondering if you could tutor me, i’ll pay you” he looked back at her waiting for an answer

She pondered it for a second. Fuck it 

“Sure but you really don’t have to pay me” lydia assured him, she wasn’t going to make him pay no matter what he said

“Well if you say so but i feel like i should give you some i don’t know, compensation”

“Let’s just see how good of a tutor i am and then we’ll talk” lydia said as a compromise and stiles agreed, “okay well when do you wanna start?” lydia asked. “How about tomorrow” 

“Sounds good, i’ll see you at the library at 4 and don’t be late” lydia’s voice sounded playful but there was a stern undertone to it. She had no idea where this power came from but she had to admit , she liked it. She felt a sense of joy as she watch stiles slowly nod as she could of sworn gulp but she didn’t get a chance to see as she got up and strode to her next hour.

She felt his eyes as she left through the school library door. Her polka dot skirt sway back and forth and her heart beating so hard she could feel it through her whole body.

“Right on time” stiles said with a little pride and must of forgot where they were from the volume of his voice. “Shhh” the nearby libraian gave him a dirty look and he returned it with a wink

“Are you always this intolerable stiles?” lydia teased as she spread their textbooks across the table she had chosen 

“Well actually” he smirked. She smiled and shook her head, “okay let’s do this”

They worked for about 30 minutes before stiles got bored. “Can we take a break” stiles’ eyes drooped with boredom. “Nope, you wanted me to tutor you so that’s exactly what i’m doing” lydia not breaking eye contact with the textbook

“Come on” stiles groaned, “lydsss” he frowned making a undeniable puppy face. It was hard to argue with him when he did that but she had promised to tutor him so that’s what she was going to do

“Fine” - she was weak. “But only if you do the next two pages” lydia grinned at how stile’ face went from 100 to 0, “fine martin but i get to decide where we go, deal?”

“Alright deal” lydia said completely satisfied with the agreement. “Now the three different types of covalent bonds”

“So where are we going” lydia asked, about to open the driver’s door right when stiles stopped her. He placed his hand on her’s, the brief contact send a chill down her spine and left both of them staring without a flicker of a blink until he came to and quickly retracted his hand

“I told you, i get to pick where we go so i get to drive” he pulled onto the handle. “Why can’t you just tell me where we’re going and i can drive” lydia questioned why he wouldn’t let her drive. “Just trust me, do you trust me?” he asked 

“We’ve been talking for less than a week stiles but sure, why not” she conceded, she knew how crazy it was to actually trust him like she did but there was something sincere about the way he talked so she agreed. I’m going to regret this

“I’m going to regret this” she said as stiles parked her car and grabbed the bag of burritos he picked up on their way. ‘Come on lydia, it’ll be fun and i have a feeling that you need some more fun in your life” he raised an eyebrow, waiting for a response

He had a point. She never really had “fun” but there was no way in hell that she was going to let him know that he was right. “I have fun” lydia said with a offended tone. “What makes you think i don’t have fun” 

“I wasn’t trying to offend you lydia, it’s jus-” he ran his fingers through his hair, clearly not getting anywhere, “do you trust me” he huffed

“Fine, let’s go but i swear stilinski, if you make me do anything that will land on my permanent record, your ass is grass” lydia unbuckled herself and got out of the car 

“I had no idea you had such a temper lydia, i kinda like it” stiles thrw teasing smile her way. He really just assumed that he could make any girl fawn over him, that he could flirt her into a corner

She despised it, despised it for being 100% the truth. She was about to say a witty comeback when the pressure of his stare finally caught up with her and she had nothing  
“Well well- okay” she turned to make sure he didn’t see her cringe, “so where are we going, nobody is even here” she turned back to she stiles shutting his door, “well yeah that’s kinda the point” 

“Huh, why” 

“You ask a lot of questions, just follow me” lydia rolled her eyes but followed

They were almost there by the time she realized where they were going. He opened the door to the building and low and behold, the schools swimming pool 

“Why are we here” lydia asked even though she knew the answer, “swimming hence the swimming pool” stiles chuckled, “you know lydia; for a genius, your pretty dense” 

“Nope i’m not doing it” lydia shook her head. “Come on, i thought you wanted to have fun” stiles groaned

“Even if i wanted to swim, i don’t have my swimsuit and there is no way i’m getting my clothes wet” lydia crossed her arms. 

“Don’t worry, we can solve that”

She was a little suspicious of the tension that raised in the air and raised an eyebrow, “if you think i’m going skinny dipping then you got another thing coming”

Stiles’ eyes widened, “geez lyds, i’m not some scoundrel”. She felt heat creep up but she kept on listening

“The school keeps extra swimsuits for the swim team in storage room for y’know incase of accidents and i just so happen to have an extra key” he grinned as he pulled out a silver key out of his pocket

“You just have an answer for everything, don’t you” lydia grabbed the key out of his hand and made her way to the closet 

The closet wasn’t the largest it made do, she found the basket of swimsuits -they were pretty basic maroon one pieces that had “beacon hills” etched on the side. She picked one and went through the door that led to the girl’s locker room. 

The girl’s locker room was increasingly colder then the closet so she hurried to pull the swimsuit on

 

It wasn’t anything special, it was a maroon one-piece that had “beacon hills” etched on the side yet she found herself staring at herself in the mirror longer than she thought she would.  
She didn’t look bad but she felt extremely self-conscious 

She never showed off so much skin especially with a boy nevertheless stiles. She didn’t need to think about it, it was just two people swimming and that was that

While she still had that confidence boost, she stroad out of the locker room where stiles had been waiting for her, wearing his underwear as swimtrunks. She noticed how once stiles took a longer look at her, his expression softened. She felt the heat of his stare all of her body

 

Well she did notice how the swimsuit did just so happen accent her “ her assets”. His stare was all too much for her. Even though it was just them, she felt as a million eyes were on her. She felt a blush creep up. “You look” stiles started, completely taken by surprise. -”like your ready to swim” his voice deepened as he looked away and just in the pool.

His lanky arms pulling him up onto the water’s surface, the water soaking his usually gelled hair, he raked his hand through his wet hair and used his other hand to- by lydia’s surprise, splash water in her direction,

“Hey!” she gasped, “what was that for”

“Get in” he lightly splashed her again. “I think i’ll just sit her on the edge” lydia said as she stuck her feet into the cool water.

“Lydia get off your cute little ass and swim with me” he moved around the water closer to the edge. “Mhm interesting tactic stiles but i’m gonna stick with no” she let out an airy laugh and shook her head 

“Or” stiles smirked as he grabbed her by her feet and pulled her into the water. Once she finally came up for air she smack stiles on the arm, “you jerk” she splashed him causing an all out splash war. It was all laughs and giggles, “truce truce” she laughed, out of breath.

“Alright truce” floating along the surface of the water, “so lydia, tell me about yourself”

“Stiles we’ve been going to the same school since kindergarden” she stroked against the water

“I know but we kinda went in different circles i don’t know, you kinda just quit talking around me” he shrugged

“Me? Your the one who turned into Mr. popular”

Stiles let out a coarse laugh, “that was scott, i was just popular by association”

“Well you started going to parties, dating and i kinda avoided all that. That’s just how things how are”

“But they didn’t have to be” stiles’ voice had turned husky and low as he floated closer to her. She felt a rough gulp, he was getting closer and closer. Her body reacting the only was she knew how and the only thing she had wanted to when the clock above signaling the next hour buzzed and snapped both of them out of the moment

“We should probably get out” lydia stuttered out and made her way to the ladder and stiles slowly nodded. They left the moment in the air, they were silent until lyda dropped stiles off. “Um i’ll see you”

“Yeah see you stiles” she quickly drove off and went to the only place. It took a moment of realization before it hit her. “Fuck, why did i have to make this more complicated than it had to be” she groaned. “Lyds it’s gonna be okay, isn’t this like everything you’ve ever wanted” she handed her a mug of raspberry tea (her favorite)

“I really don’t know allison, it’s just different. I don’t run in the same circles as he does and maybe it’s too different”

“Forget about the difference. Focus on how you feel and just be honest, if he doesn’t feel the same then screw him. Lydia your so freaking gorgeous and intelligent and anybody would be so lucky to have you”

Lydia wiped a few tears and leaned into a hug, “ali what would i do without you”

“Well hopefully you’ll never find out”

“Dude you okay” scott asked obviously worried 

“Yeah why” stiles asked, aggressively practicing his checks ,winding his lacrosse stick back and forth 

“I haven’t seen you “practice” this hard since malia broke up with you, you alright” scott asked, taking his lacrosse stick away from him

“It’s i don’t know, it’s so stupid” he groaned, “come on stiles, remember who your talking to”

“You know lydia” stiles asked even though of course he knew, beacon hills wasn’t a big town. “Yeah” scott’s voice eager as he grinned. “Stop i can’t do this if you keep on looking at me like that anyways i think i may of accidentally fallen in love and now i don’t know what to do” stiles said barely catching a breath

“Lydia?lydia martin? Isn’t she like a genius?” 

“Yeah and i feel like she could like me, go figure but now i’m not sure” he gloomed. He didn’t know what to think

“Then go find out, prom is next week and i’ve got my bet that lydia hasn’t been asked so go, what’s stopping you” it didn’t take much of scotts pep talk to convince him before he was running across the field when he realized 

“Scott what class is she in right now, WHAT CLASS” he said basically yelling from the head rush

“She has this hour with allison so she’s in AP english i’m pretty sure”

“Thanks man” stiles bolted all the way to the other side of the campus, out of breath and heart racing but it really didn’t matter. By the time he made it to her classroom the bell rang and out flooded all the students.

“Lydia. Lydia” stiles finally made into the classroom where lydia was still packing up. “Stiles, what are you doing. You don’t have this hour”

“I-i” he stuttered still trying to catch his breath. “Are you okay, do you need a drink”

“No not right now, i need to ask you something and i am not leaving until i ask you” his voice turned serious and he grabbed her hands in his, “lydia will you go to prom with me and you have the option to say no” he squinted, waiting for her answer.

“I’d love to stiles” lydia smiled and stiles let out a big sigh in relief, “you have no idea how glad i am to hear you say that, i ran all the way from the lacrosse field”

“You do know we have the same class next hour” lydia gave a sly remark, “or i can think of it like i did this big romantic gesture”

“Yeah i guess you did”

Lydia was on cloud 9. Stiles ran all across the campus to ask her to prom. That was a sentence she never though she would be able to utter but her she was, prom dress shopping with allison.

Scott had asked allison 3 days before prom leaving them clearly not enough time to get everything in order.

“I still can’t believe scott waited this long til he asked you” lydia shook her head, “chicken”

“Sorry we can’t all have a stiles freakin stilinski” allison smirked, “i knew he liked you, didn’t i call it”

“Shut up” she shuffled through another rack of dresses. “I can’t find a single dress” lydia huffed

“That’s because your picky and-” allison stopped mid sentence, lydia looked up to see what exactly what stopped her friend quip when she saw her pull out the most gorgeous dress she had ever seen.

It was an about knee length burgundy dress with lace embroidered along the neckline. It was elegant but not too showy. It was perfect. 

“You have to buy this, if you don’t then i’m gonna buy it for you” 

“I’ll try it” lydia said, trying to mask her excitement but there was no hiding once she came out of the dressing room wearing that dress.

“Oh my god lydia, i think i might cry”

The sweetheart neckline showed off a strip of her creamy skin and the burgundy completely  
Made her green emerald eyes pop. she needed this dress.

“Lyds your going to prom and this is going to be your dress” allison smiled at her friend glowing. They shop a little while longer until allison finally found a dress and allison dropped her back of at her house.

Before they knew it, it was saturday and allison was infront of her house with a bag full of makeup and her dress.

“There you are, i rang the doorbell like 7 times” she rush in

“Are we really going to need all this stuff” lydia gestured to the big bag that allison was carrying. “Just the necessities” 

“Aren’t you suppose to be meeting scott” lydia arched an eyebrow

“I told him to meet us her so we can carpool, there is no way i’m letting you do this without me so lets go” she swung her closet door open and retrieved her dress that was just waiting to be worn.

It too them a little over an hour. Lydia’s whole body buzzed from anticipation. She basically bolted to the door when she heard the doorbell ring and there he was, standing near scott 

“Lydia you look amazing” he was at a loss of words, her burgundy dress accented her strawberry blonde waves and the soft lace danced across her milky skin

“You don’t look so bad yourself stilinski” she giggled, she never ever thought of herself as a giggling type of person til that moment.

“Well we better get this night started” scott started as they all jumped into stiles’ jeep.

It seemed like the whole school was there. It took forever to find a decent place to park and they all crammed into the schools gymnasium. The dj was blaring some upbeat pop song seperating those who danced and those who didn’t. 

“I’m gonna get us some punch” stiles whispered in her ear so that she could he over the blaring music. “Thanks” she gave him a quick smile and moved over to find them a seat. She looked over the sea of people, who knows where allison went

They were all separated once they got in. she sat in her seat a while until she decided to go and find stiles and help him out.

She searched the crowded when she unfortunately found him, laughing with malia. She felt an uncoming flood of tear but she tried to keep them in. she knew she couldn’t compete with his past, he had been with malia, the popular girl for christ sake.

She couldn’t stay and watch them, she had to go somewhere, literally anywhere would be better

She ran and somehow ended up on the lacrosse field. She couldn’t stop the flow of tears. Her face probably looked like a disaster. She lost count of how long she’d been there when she heard a familiar voice. His voice

“Lydia, lydia” he called, getting closer. Lydia wiped what she could and faced him. “I don’t need you to see me cry and shouldn’t you be at prom with malia”

Stiles’ face was filled with confusion, “why would i be with malia”

“Stiles come on, trust me it was so nice of you to ask me to prom but i don’t want some pity date. You still like malia and that’s great but can you let me have some dignity and let me cry alone”

“Lydia, no no no you got it all wrong” stiles interjected, “i like you and you should should worry about people seeing you cry, i think you look really beautiful when you cry”  
She still wasn’t 100% convinced, “but stiles- “lydia just let me prove it” stiles let out his hand for lydia to grab and pull her all the way to the main building. Everybody was still dancing in the auditorium which left the whole school un-occupied. 

“Where are we going” lydia asked but stiles didn’t talk until he finally found a place to stop. “Why are we going in the library” lydia still confused but followed. “I needed a quiet place so we could talk

They stopped at a small couch in the back of the library and they both sat for awhile. No words. Just them in the quiet nothings.

“Lydia i like you so much” she wanted to say something but the way he talked stopped her. “I don’t like malia, not anymore. We were together but all the feelings i had before are long gone.\

“I want to believe that but- “no i like you so freaking much lydia. You're so smart, beautiful and you don’t take anybody's shit. Hell i might even love you” she smiled and leaned his head on hers. She felt her heart burst. 

“Show me” she said in a low sultry voice. “Huh” he leaned up, taken by surprise then all at once understanding 

He felt his whole body heat up, “lydia are you sure, I don't wanna do it if your not ready. I really like you and i don't wanna mess it up.

“ i want this, I've actually wanted this for a while” she felt a blush creep up “do you?”

For half a second she felt penetrating regret until his face grinned in a smile, “are you kidding me Lydia, off course i want to i mean look at you” he pressed his lips on hers.

It was slow in the beginning before lydia took control. Surprising both of them.

They're lips moving unison.

“Lydia” stiles moaned into her mouth. Her lips were throbbing, it wasn't like anything she's ever experienced not that she had much to compare to but the way stiles was pulling her down in this euphoria told her that it was real. That it was something special to both of them

Even though stiles had more experience, she found herself taking the lead. Roaming hands everywhere. She quickly swiped her tongue through, wanting to feel every part of him. She felt him shiver at her touch, “mhmm martin your killing me”

Her body was flooded with heat. She leaned into the sensation of his lips of hers. He made a trail of little kisses from her collar bone leading down to her fingers. Sucking on the sweet skin.  
It took everything in her power to not sigh in pleasure. “Is this alright” stiles looked up, already grinning at the sight of her closing her eyes and letting a little gasp out as he continued nibbling on her ear.

She felt his fingers slid up her dress and it was like little matches lighting her skin

“Wait” she started unzipping her dress to reveal a set of matching bra. “Lydia were you planning this” he smirked, stealing another kiss as he helped pull her out of her dress. “Maybe” she whispered into the side of his cheek. He sat there taking in lydia in all her glory. Absolutely stunning. “Fuck lydia are you trying to kill me” he moaned, sliding his hand over a cup.

“Your so beautiful” he ran his fingers through her strawberry blonde strands

“Stiles, now” she pulled him down with her, planting red hot kisses all over every inch of his face. Feeling the sting of his stubble. He pulled himself together as he hovered over her until lydia nodded to give him the cue as he slid a finger through, lydia jerked her head back as he stroked back and forth. It was almost too much but not enough at the same time. “Stiles” she felt wet all over. A bliss awakening her body. 

It only took a few more seconds until the build up was just too much she let herself come undone. She let out a cry arching her back until she eased down. Almost relaxed by him

“Your so amazing” he leaned in to capture her lips and slipping his soft lips down her jawline

They spent the moments in pure passion. “Are you ready” lydia answered with a gasp and a nod as hook a finger through his boxers. He rushed and grabbed a condom that he kept in his wallet (for emergencies” and pull it up on his length

Only them as stiles thrusted in rhythm with lydia just them in the moment. Sighs of compassions. Sweet and deep kisses keeping her heart racing. “Stiles” lydia tugged stiles hair. Her voice rich with lust.

They kept in sync until both of them almost spontaneously came undone. She arched her back “oh my god” she cupped his face, he was looking at her like she had stars in her eyes.

“I can’t believe you martin” he sighed contently into her hair.

“I wanna stay here with you forever stiles” she hummed, “me too but we should better go before they start looking for us” he stretched, “yeah” lydia agreed, you got me in a pretty compromising position stilinski” she smirked. 

“Don’t give me all the credit, if my memory serves me well you had a little extra part in that too” she reached down, slowly kissing her lips. This wasn’t a messy and rush kiss like the ones they shared prior. This one was more intimate in a way.

“Do you regret it” lydia asked, worry traced on her face. “Not one bit” stiles ensured her, placing his lips on her forehead

 

“Where have you guys been, you basically missed all of prom” allison rushed to the car where stiles and lydia had been waiting. “Just roaming around” lydia shrugged

“Well you missed a fun time” scott slung an arm around allison. “Trust us we did to” stiles looked down to lydia, sharing a knowing look. “Well it’s getting late” stiles looked at his watch, “we better hit the road

“Yeah but i need to talk to lydia for sec” allison pulled lydia to the rear of the jeep. “Alright” scott and stiles both looked at each other and jumped into the front.

“What is it” lydia looked worried

“Oh nothing just thought you’d want to fix your bed head” she patted lydia’s hair down.

“What” lydia gasped in realization, “how did you know”

“Please you and stiles just disappeared plus i can see your dress tag peaking out, you know your not that sneaky” allison laughed

“Nothing gets past you does it” 

“Not a thing lyds, not a thing” she chucked and wrapped an arm around lydia, “so how was it” 

“Allison” lydia swiped, “i’ll tell you tomorrow” she giggled into allisons ear

“Details i expected details”

Stiles dropped everyone off except lydia, her house was the closest to his. They sat in her parking lot for several minutes until he spoke up, “i really had a good time with you lydia” he smiled towards her

Lydia felt herself mimicking the same expression, “me too, i might even have you take me out again” she laughed

“I might just have to do that”  
She gave his hand a light squeeze and placed a soft kiss on his cheek, “i just might of fallen in love with you lydia”

“Good because i might of done the same” she caress his cheek, “well hate to break it to you martin but there is no getting rid of me now” stiles chuckled

“Wouldn’t dream of it”


End file.
